The use of a cross-linked polyvinylpyrrolidone hydrogel as an adhesive in one or more of the foregoing applications is known. The principal means of cross-linking the polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP) has been by ionizing radiation. Typical U.S. Pat. Nos. directed to this are: 4,646,730 to Schonfeld et al; 4,750,482 to Sleverding, and 3,545,230 to Morse. Chemically cross-linked PVP and copolymers of PVP and other materials are also disclosed for one or more of the aforementioned applications in, for example, the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,759,880 to Hoffmann et al.; 3,878,175 to Steckler; 3,336,129 to Herrett et al.; 4,094,822 to Kater; 3,993,049 to Kater, and 4,498,896 to Heinecke.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved skin adhesive hydrogel composition based on polyvinylpyrrolidone.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a skin adhesive hydrogel based on cross-linked polyvinylpyrrolidone but not requiring the use of ionizing radiation in its preparation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a skin adhesive hydrogel composition based on cross-linked polyvinylpyrrolidone but having certain advantages over prior such hydrogel compositions.
These and other objects, including the provision of a method for preparing the improved hydrogel composition and the provision of improved medical and cosmetic systems comprising the hydrogel will become apparent from a consideration of the following specification and claims.